fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
The Virus
The Virus (also called Glitchtrap, Malhare and Springbonnie) is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. It or he is a strange, sentient virus created from the programming of the old animatronics (presumably Springtrap's programming). It wishes to escape the VR game by merging itself with one of the beta testers before the games public release. History The Virus materialized while the Freddy Fazbear Virtual Experience was in its beta stage. It was encountered by Tape Girl, who was unnerved by it. At first she simply believed he was bugged so continued playing, however she later found it staring at her through the window, and unlike Chica or Bonnie, it actually looked like it was watching what she was doing. Tape Girl then begins making tapes to document her time testing the game, but most importantly to attempt and isolate the Virus so the next person who tests the game will have a chance of getting rid of it. This backfires later though, as the Virus attaches itself to her logs. Tape Girl attempts to destroy her logs to destroy the Virus with it, however due to her placing her logs under the VR games radar, she accidentally gave the Virus a safe place to hide from deletion. However Tape Girl uses this to its own undoing by fragmenting the logs apart, tearing apart the Virus with it and disallowing him from gaining a physical form in the game world. Tape Girl fears that if a beta tester were to reassemble her logs, it would reform the Virus. So she makes one final log explaining a risky way to destroy the Virus for good. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted The Virus becomes more visible and approaches the Player the more tapes and Faz-Coins they collect. Pizza Party Ending Also known as the Bad Ending, if the Player manages to get to the Pizza Party on time, the Virus will appear and motion for them to follow him. Doing so will reveal that the Player has become Freddy Fazbear and is on the stage. The Virus will prance around the Prize Corner as the credits roll. 16 Tapes If the Player manages to collect all 16 tapes made by Tape Girl and all 30 Faz-Coins, the Virus will fully materialize, showing off that Tape Girl's attempts to destroy it were in vain. The 30 Faz-Coins are not needed to allow the Virus to fully materialize, but doing so allows it to become more visible and use a more smoother animation. Merged Ending If the Player fails to stop the Virus from merging with them, then the screen will glitch before the Player enters the Virus' body. After a while you will find yourself in front of a Game Over screen. It can be shown through this ending that instead of actually merging with the Player, the Virus presumably switches bodies with them. Locked Away Ending If the Player successfully stops the Virus from merging with them. They will find themselves in front of a steel door with a key hole, two handprints surround the hole. If the Player slides the key hole to the side, the Virus will appear, showing that it survived the memory wipe. It will put its finger to its mouth before shushing the Player and backing away into the darkness. The Player will be rewarded a Virus Plushie, which looks like a Springbonnie Plushie but with a glitching texture and is casually warping, after earning this Ending. Curse of Dreadbear to be added Special Delivery to be added Gallery Screenshot 2019-05-24 at 4.05.21 PM.png Screenshot 2019-05-27 at 9.59.42 PM.png|The Virus in Pizza Party, motioning the Player to follow him. VirussaysHi.png|Ditto VirusMergesWithPlayer.png|The Virus attempts to merge with the Player. ByeByeVirus.png|The Virus in the Locked Away Ending if the Player successfully manages to repel him. SayHello.gif|Waving gif Trivia *It is possible that the Virus is a reincarnation or clone of William Afton, as he was possibly created through Springtrap's programming who was merged with Afton's dead corpse. *It is theorized that the Virus, or at least the suit, was used by William to murder the 5 missing children. *Similar to Lefty before Ultimate Custom Night, the Virus' only voice line is a shush. *One of the Virus' nicknames; Malhare, is a combination of malware (malicious software) and hare (a mammal resembling a rabbit). Category:Help Wanted Category:Main Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Fazbear Entertainment Category:Fredbear's Family Diner Category:Variations of Bonnie Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Purple Guy Category:Digital-Only Characters